


Where Time Denies Us, But Still It's Worth The Try

by Bluee_hawaii12



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Best Leader Bang Chan, Childhood Trauma, Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Good Leader Bang Chan, Han Jisung | Han Is Bad at Feelings, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Happy, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is a Good Friend, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, More Day6 & Stray Kids Interactions!, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Sad, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Totally whipped for his boyfriend, Violence, Young K is the Father, basically a gang au, but also a little shit sometimes, spoiler again: Young K is soft for the kids, spoiler: Minho's parents is very whipped for Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluee_hawaii12/pseuds/Bluee_hawaii12
Summary: Jisung moves to another school and things escalate upon there.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Where Time Denies Us, But Still It's Worth The Try

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a professional when it comes to writing these, but I hope you enjoy :)

\---

Jisung walks inside the school compound 15 minutes earlier than he intended to. He looks around the new school, not that big but not that small either, just the typical high school environment that he sees everyday. The walk towards the office wasn't that long, given that he already has the direction (he asked the old guard in front of the gate, the guard kindly explained to him where to go before he introduced himself as Mr. Jung). 

He stopped in front of the glass door, the sign read _'MAIN OFFICE'_ , and Jisung wonders if there's any other office beside this one. He pushes the glass door carefully and immediately someone passes by him in a swift moment, the small boy blinks confusely. He goes inside, eyes roaming around and automatically sets on someone whom he assumes might be the head teacher. He then walks through the office until he makes it towards the said teacher and clears his throat.

"Excuse me, sir."

The said sir, who was busy looking through some papers with a red pen curled between his fingers, looks up.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Actually, I'm the transfer student that came last week..." Jisung trails.

Suddenly, as if a bulb lights up inside his head, the teacher beams. "Ah, you're Han Jisung?"

Jisung nods. 

"Oh, I'm sorry for not recognizing you! My head has been stucked with these exam papers and I totally forgot about you," he starts to clean his table, and motions Jisung to take a seat.

"It's okay, sir. I came a little earlier than expected though,"

"Oh, no no. I don't mind, really."

He searches for something inside the drawer beside him, and a few seconds later he hands Jisung a small rectangular paper. Jisung stares at it a moment before he realises that it was his timetable and the classroom he's going to enroll into.

"Class 2-3..." He mumbles. "Ah, yes. That will be your new classroom and that is your timetable. My name is Jang Juyoung, you can call Teacher Jang. Oh, and I'll be teaching you Maths, which is your first period of your first day in school," he winks.

Jisung smiles softly. Well, he kinda has a soft spot towards Math, he thinks (maybe because his father was really good at Math and he passes his genius-ass chromosome to Jisung). "I like that subject."

Teacher Jang grins. "Great! I'll look forward to teach you."

"Then I'll look forward for your lesson," Jisung replies.

\---

"Everyone, this is your new classmate. Han Jisung. Please be nice towards him, okay?" Teacher Jang speaks as Jisung stands beside him, looking around the classroom that filled with another 20 human beings, all eyes on him.

"Take your seat, Jisung."

Jisung bows a little bit before heading to the only empty seat that Teacher Jang pointed to. He sits down at the front row of the table and put his bag down on the floor. He glances behind him, three unoccupied seats that seem too clean for his eyes.

Well, it doesn't seems that his seat isn't the only empty seat so why the teacher said so?

As if the world reads his mind, the front door of the class slides open and Teacher Jang stops his speech about prism (so suddenly), eyes looking at the opened door.

Jisung glances at the intruder too.

The three students stand there, their breathe sound heavier than normal. 

The first one has a blonde hair, his hair looks like it'll grow a mullet though. Jisung thinks the boy is more smaller than him, seeing he has a small figure. He looks different.

He glances at the second person, this one has blonde hair too, but the difference is this one's hair is even longer than the boy before. His hair reaches down till his neck, his sharp eyes and plump lips on point. Jisung could tell that he's the school heartthrob.

He's too handsome for the sake of handsomeness.

The last one has a soft and calm face though. His face really looks like a puppy. The way he wears his school uniform which neatly tucks inside his pants and he puts on a baby blue cardigan that looks good on him.

He looks.... _dandy_.

Teacher Jang raises one of his eyebrows. Slowly he crosses his arms. "Felix. Hyunjin. Seungmin."

_Oh. So he's a foreigner. No wonder_. Jisung claims the smallest one might be the one named Felix. He blinks, curious of what the teacher will do next.

"Teacher Jang," Seungmin exhales.

"We're sorry, teacher. Hyunjin was being an ass. He doesn't want to go to school today," Felix says in one breath.

"What the- I did not!" Hyunjin retortes.

"Yes you did," Seungmin glares.

The trio bickers a little bit, much to Jisung amusement. It's been a long time since he saw someone so...close with another someone.

"Okay, enough you three. Don't be late again. You're lucky it's not Teacher Lee, or else you'll have your detention already. Go, shoo, sit down."

The teacher shoo them away. The trio grins and they slowly head towards their seat, the distance between them and Jisung decreasing.

_Oh_.

The three of them sit behind him and suddenly someone pokes his shoulder. He turns around.

"You're new?" The one with dark-brown hair asks. Jisung blinks two times and he nods.

"Oh, okay."

He turns back infront, seeing the conversation ends right there and focus his eyes back on the whiteboard.

\---

To say the school is tiring is an understatement. His day ends with History (who the hell puts History in the last period for god's sake) and Jisung decides that he'll go straight to his house for a good damn sleep.

It's been a long time since he crams something inside his brain and Jisung will sure he'd passed out right now if he doesn't get his beautiful nap.

The History teacher ends her lesson with a reminder that her students should send their homework tomorrow before 12 since there's no History tomorrow.

All of his new classmates stand up and eagerly pack their stuffs inside their bags, can't wait to go home. Jisung also can't wait to go home, so he quietly puts all of his things inside his sling bag but not before taking out his music player and his earphones.

"Hyunjin, come on! If we're late, Chan hyung wouldn't give us tteokbokki!" 

Jisung hears someone shouts.

"Coming, I'm coming," Hyunjin sighs, his bag in his hand.

Jisung didn't mean to look but he finds himself staring at the trio.

Said Hyunjin walks out with his other two friends. Hyunjin sling his left arm around Seungmin and Felix (too) happily smiles at them before they head out of the classroom.

Jisung stares outside the classroom.

A few memories came to him without warning and he shakes his head from the memory.

He inhales slowly. _Those memories weren't meant to be remembered, Jisung_. He chuckles at himself.

Done cleaning his table, he starts walking out from the classroom.

Before heading left, he bows and waves towards the kind old guard and slowly walking on the track, earphones in his ears and his music player plays on his favourite song along the way.

_Smiling Flower_.

\---  
"Dad! I'm home!" Jisung hollers.

He puts on the fluffy slippers and drags his body towards the living room. He sees his dad's figure on the sofa, currently thinking something while staring hardly at a piece of paper.

He definitely needs to clean his ears.

The son trudges towards his father and when close enough, he screams.

"BAHHHH!!!" 

He laughs hardly when the father literally falls off the sofa, his butt lands down first on the wooden floor. His face is filled with pure shock and fear. And that means Jisung can only double his laughter when he stares at his father's face.

His father glares. "That is not funny, Han Jisung."

"But- you should have seen your face! Oh my god!" Jisung snickers. "Very funny, son."

His father's voice lows.

It's not very common but Jisung always know when his father is angry, he will use that low voice.

But he also knows that his father would sarcastically use his voice to joke with him.

It's the same voice, yes, but..well Jisung just knew his father too well. Vice-versa.

Jisung sticks his tongue out and his father raises his left eyebrow, "Oh, so we're playing this game huh."

"Nah, I'm too tired to joke with you." With that, Jisung throws his sling bag away and himself on the fluffy sofa. He closes his eyes and sighs in relief.

His father chuckles and then he cleans the table, clearing the papers that scatter around on the table.

Being a lawyer is hard job. But dealing with papers full of typing letters are so very annoying.

"New case?" Jisung asks as his father puts all of the paperwork inside his leather case that Jisung had bought for him to congratulate his 39th birthday last year.

"Yep, this one is hard though. The victim and the criminal are literally blood-related," he sighs.

Hearing his father talks about the cases he's been handling for the past few years isn't boring. In fact, it seeps inside Jisung's interest about it and his father...well he doesn't seem to care shits so he casually talks about every new case he gets with Jisung. Sometimes, he would literally spills everything out when he didn't get to solve some of the mystery towards Jisung (and it had been helpful for him to cooperate with his level stress, believe me).

"Oof. That's an epic drama," Jisung jokes.

"Believe me, son. It's more than a drama. I almost cracked up when the victim told the judge that the criminal, which happens to be his big brother, that he doesn't kill the mother and actually it was him that had done it," his father rolls his eyes.

Jisung cracks up a bit. He doesn't know what to feel about that. He thinks it's kinda unappropriate to laugh at someone's misery but his father makes it look like it's not.

"How's school? Anything new?"

"Nah, just the same old day. Just that the teacher that I met was very kind enough. Oh, and the old guard near the school gate. He's nice too," Jisung grins.

"Well that's great though. At least you talked to someone," the older man shrugs.

"Hey! Don't insult me!"

"Yeah, yeah, you unsocialised squirrel."

"DAD!"

"Oh my! Would you look at the clock? I forgot I have a meeting!" His father rushes into his room.

"A meeting?" Jisung asks.

His father comes out with a black overcoat wraps around his body. He grabs his leather case and car keys before heading towards the door.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you. I won't be home until midnight. This meeting probably gonna take some longer time," his father says. 

"I made some food already, it's in the fridge. Just heat it up, okay? If you want to go out, don't forget to lock the door okay, Jisung?"

"Yes, dad. I know," Jisung notes.

"Oh and before you go to bed too-" his words gets cut off. "Yes, my lovely father. Will do."

"You bratty," his father mumbles but then smiles. "I'm going now. Take care of yourself."

"You too! Take care! Be careful on the road!" Jisung shouts back.

He then hears the door opens and closes back. A few seconds later, the car engine starts and his father slowly drives away from the house.

The house becomes silent for a moment.

"Might as well to take some nap for myself," he murmurs as his eyes drift off slowly.

Black takes his view and soon Jisung finds himself in a silence dream.

\---

The clock shows 11 p.m. and Jisung is dead hungry.

Yes, the food his father prepared was satisfyingly delicious and full but Jisung being Jisung, after doing his History homework, his stomach suddenly growls in a really loud way. "Oh my god," he face-palms. How comes he still hungry when he only ate like an hour ago?

With that, he puts on his oversized purple hoodie, gets the keys near the vase and wears his sneakers before going outside to buy ramen.

The night is very chill so Jisung has to stuff his hands inside the pockets. He better be fast if he doesn't want to have freezing hands. The walk towards the convenience store near his house is pretty fast (well, Jisung literally speed-walking) and a few minutes later, one of his hands is filled with a plastic bag full with three packs of his favourite ramyun, a carton of banana milk and one carbonated drink that he has taken a liking to. 

As he takes the same path towards his house, upon arrives near the alleyway, he suddenly hears someone's grunting.

Jisung stops his track slowly. He turns his head towards the dark alley.

There's no one near the road and he starts to doubt. _I'm hallucinating.._ Seeing no one but himself, Jisung's about to take a step when he hears it again. But, this time, it looks like there's more than _one person_. "For someone in a gang, you are surely not acting like one."

\---

How come there's not a day where Felix can stroll around alone without someone following him?

Definitely none.

Felix knows the consequence but he's a human being; he wants some time alone too. After hanging out with his friends, Felix is dead tired and he only wants his strawberry ice-cream. He went back from Chan's mansion (read: mansion) around 10, and _oh why he was so dumb to refuse Changbin's offer to drive him home?_. He must be insane. Felix never refuses Changbin. Never.

Maybe he's just tired and wanted to walk alone, he thought as he took a bus to his home. Bringing someone along means Felix has to talk. And Felix doesn't want to talk. He just wants to sit down on the bus, staring at the pretty night scenery, walking down towards the convenience store and buy his favourite strawberry ice-cream.

Not walking down the road, only to be met by another person, well two person, whose Felix assumed had some kind of a revenge towards Changbin. For what reason, he really don't want to know though.

And so he got dragged by those people (they even introduced themselves; Junho and Jinhee) with Felix struggles to get away.

"Let me go!"

"Not so fast, bud."

To say that Felix was not that strong is an understatement. For god's sake, these two guys are twice bigger his size! He could punch one but he doubts it can knock down any of them. He got dragged inside an alley, and before Felix can process anything, a good fast punch landed right on his stomach.

Felix goes on his knees while clutching his stomach. He lets out a harsh breathe. _Oh shit._ One of the guy kicks his body and Felix slumps down. He grunts softly.

"What a pussy! Come on! I heard you guys can beat the shit out of people," Junho snickers. Jinhee smirks as he squats down near Felix. He tilts his head. "For someone in a gang, you are surely not acting like one," he whispers. With his hands around his stomach, Felix glares at the enemy. "What do you want?"

Jinhee smiles evilly. "Nothing. Just seeing you guys suffer is kind of my taste," his stands up. He raises his leg slowly and Felix's eyes goes round. _I'm dead._ He shuts his eyes, prepares for the impact.

"You know, you should pick on someone your size."

All of them freeze. Felix opens his eyes and he sees a figure slowly walking towards them. The alley was dark and he could only process some of his feature. Not that tall and he looks small, like Felix. He sees a glint of the boy's eyes and that's when he thinks, the boy looks familiar.

"You shouldn't mess with someone you don't know kid."

"And should you mess with someone you know?" the boy retorts back.

"You little shit-" Junho strikes his punch against the boy but the smaller one already moves faster and in a flash, he knocks Junho down with his fist came contact with Junho's head. 

Junho falls down immediately and the unknown boy turns towards Jinhee. "Sorry..I didn't mean to- uhm- make him unconscious," he scratches his neck.

Jinhee stares at his unconscious friend on the ground before rage fills in him. "Fuck you-" he strides forward towards the boy and Felix sees him goes rigid again. He avoids the punches switfly and kicks Jinhee in the stomach, well, _hard._

The movement makes Jinhee stumbles back and tripped. Eventually, his head hit the big trash behind him and Jinhee lost conscious after that.

"Huh," the boy shrugs. He then turns toward Felix and slowly tries to help him stand up. "You okay there?" he asks.

"T-Thank y-you," Felix replies. The boy snakes his one arm around Felix's waist and another to guide Felix's hand to put on his shoulder slowly. "No prob. I don't know why they want to fight with you though," they starts to make their way out of the alley. "Me neither," Felix sighs.

"Your voice is familiar. Have we met before?" the boy asks as he stares at Felix.

Felix stares back.

"Well, you look familiar too. My name is Felix,"

"Aren't you my classmate?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING~


End file.
